Quand tout s'arrête, que le bonheur disparaît
by Fics-Of-Yume
Summary: Midorikawa et Hiroto se rapprochent de plus en plus, ce qui inquiète légèrement Suzuno. Il est sûr qu'ils préparent un mauvais coup. Que se passerait-t'il, si le jeune Suzuno Fuusuke se retrouvait enfermé dans un placard à balais, avec son meilleur rival : Nagumo Haruya?


**Suzuno Fuusuke = Bryce Withingale  
Nagumo Haruya = Claude Beacons  
Hiroto Kiyama = Xavier Foster  
Midorikawa Ryuuji = Jordan Greenway**

**Un autre petit o.s! ^^ Merci à mon prof de physique-chimie de m'avoir donner cette idée... x)**

**Titre :**** Quand tout s'arrête, que le bonheur disparaît...**

**Auteur**** : Yume. (En gros, moi.)**

**Couple :**** GazelxBurn / SuzunoxNagumo**

**_"Fait de la persévérance comme Ta Priorité, Et tu connaîtras la Réussite comme Vérité.  
Fais confiance en personne dans ce monde,  
Mise que sur tes efforts chaque Seconde_****."**

Point de vue de Suzuno Fuusuke.

Tout avait commencer dans les couloirs de l'académie Alius, Hiroto et Midorikawa étaient restés ensemble toute la journée, ce que je trouvais louche. Nagumo m'embêtait encore plus, et il me collait toute la journée. Ce n'était pas comme d'habitude.

_"-Pourquoi suis-je passé par là?"_

J'avais tourner à gauche, ma destination étant ma chambre -partagée avec cet idiot de Nagumo. Hiroto vint vers moi à la vitesse de la lumière, avec des étincelles malsaines dans les yeux.

"- Qu'est-ce-qui ce passe, Hiroto? Demandais-je  
- Oh rien de très important..."

Il ricana légèrement et je sentis qu'on me poussait contre le mur. M'attendant à me le prendre, je fermai les yeux mais je tombai sur la personne que je désirai le moins voir, et j'entendis la porte se fermer derrière moi. Midorikawa me criait que je ne sortirais pas tant que je n'avouerais pas quelque chose. D'ailleurs, je crois que c'est lui qui m'a pousser. Comme on dit, la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid.

"- Tu deviens comme Ryuuji..." Me rétorqua une voix.

Je crois que j'avais parler à haute voix, car en effet, Midorikawa ne pouvait pas faire une conversation sans dire une citation.

"- Qu'est ce que tu fais là, Haruya?  
- Ces deux diables m'ont aussi amener ici." Me répondit Nagumo.

Puis, je me rendit compte que j'étais encore sur lui, je me relevai donc en rougissant légèrement. Il se redressa et me fixa quelques secondes.

"- Je rêve, tu rougis?!"

Cette remarque me gênai encore plus, ce qui fit ricaner le rouge.

"- Arrête de te moquer, la tulipe! Lui déclarais-je en lui tirant la langue.  
- Qui-est-ce que tu traite de tulipe, glaçon?!" Me répondit Nagumo, irrité.

Cette réaction me décrocha un sourire. J'adorais l'embêter. Il est tellement craqu-... Mais à quoi tu penses, Suzuno?! C'est ton rival! R-i-v-a-l! Pendant que je faisait mon combat intérieur, le principal concerné me regardait d'un air attendri, ce qui me surpris un peu. Frustré, je remis une mèche de mes cheveux en place. Un tic.

"- Arrête de faire ça." Me demanda Nagumo.

Je fus surpris par le ton qu'il avait emprunté, mais je fis semblant de ne rien remarquer.

_"- Pourquoi?! C'est de ma faute..."_

Flash Back.

Sur un terrain de Football, deux jeunes garçons d'environ cinq ans venaient de disputer un match épuisant. L'un d'eux, ayant des cheveux rouges en forme de tulipe et les yeux dorés, relevait fièrement le torse et avait le ballon à ses pieds et l'autre, ayant les cheveux presque blancs et les yeux bleus, était par terre en train de se lamenter. Il venait sûrement de perdre face au roux. Il s'arrachait les cheveux, comme à chaque fois qu'il était frustré.

Fin du Flash Back.

"- Tu vas finir par avoir la calvitie!" Rigola le roux.

Je ne sais même pas pourquoi mais cette remarque me fit sourire. Il s'inquiétait donc pour moi? Il est trop mignon!... Ta gueule. Franchement, ta gueule Suzuno! Maudit cerveau, pourquoi il me fait penser ça? ... Je me rend compte que je suis vraiment pas logique... Roh, et puis zut!

"- Euh... Fuusuke? Ça va? Me demanda-t-il.  
- Bah... À par que mon cerveau me fait délirer..."

Je commence à avoir mal au crâne... Je me sens vaciller...

_"- Si seulement je m'en serais rendu compte plus tôt!"_

Il me rattrapa alors que je commençait à tomber. J'essayait de ne pas rougir face à la proximité de nos deux corps... Concentre-toi! Sur quoi? Euh.. Le cours de physique-chimie de ce matin, par exemple!

Flash Back.

"- Le monoxyde de Carbone est un gaz très dangereux! Remarqua le professeur.  
- Pourquoi, monsieur?  
- Et bien, il est toxique. Si il y en a 1 % dans l'air, vous mourrez en quinze minutes!  
- Et comment on le remarque? Lui demandais-je.  
- Bonne question! Vous avez d'abord des maux de tête, puis des vertiges... C'est à cause du manque de dioxygène, ou que le chauffage est mal réglé!

Fin Du Flash Back.

Oh non... Je crois que j'aurais pas dut me souvenir...

"- Midorikawa! Hiroto! Ouvrez, c'est pas du tout drôle!  
- Qu'est-ce-qui se passe?" Me demanda mon interlocuteur tulipe.  
- On est dans la merde...  
- Comment ça? Me demanda t'il, abasourdi.  
- Rappelle-toi du cours de physique-chimie..."

Flash Back.

Nagumo regardait les oiseaux s'envoler en direction du Nord. Il voudrait tant en être un : voler où bon lui semble, être libre, visiter une tonne d'endroits, manger des vers de terres... Même si ce n'est pas en option chez le roux.

"- Bonne question! Vous avez d'abord des maux de tête, puis des vertiges... C'est à cause du manque de dioxygène, ou que le chauffage est mal réglé!"

Fin du Flash Back.

"- Le truc avec les maux de tête là? Demanda le roux, un peu perdu.  
- Oui! On va mourir si on reste ici, à cause d'une intoxication."

Le roux aux yeux dorés écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit la bouche. Cela faisait bientôt dix minutes qu'ils étaient enfermés ici, et ils n'avaient cesser de parler. Il décida donc de garder son air pour plus tard. Suzuno, lui, réfléchissait à un moyen de sortir d'ici. En sachant que Midorikawa et Hiroto ne reviendraient que lorsqu'ils auront fini des "choses", il fallait trouver un moyen de déverrouiller la porte, mais étant donné qu'elle était en fer, ils ne pouvaient pas la défoncer.

Suzuno fouilla le petit placard, histoire de trouver une barrette ou une clé. Il se dit que les filles étaient utiles parfois, quand elles portaient des barrettes. Puis, il se souvint qu'en venant, il avait vu une barrette à terre. Il se cogna la tête volontairement contre la porte, qui émit un bruit sourd et résonnant. Nagumo regardait son ami avec attention, guettant le moment propice pour utiliser l'air qu'il avait stocker dans ses poumons. Cela faisait 13 minutes, et ils commençaient, tous deux, à manquer d'air.

"- Écoute, Fuusuke, je ne veux pas que tu parle. Économise l'air qu'il te reste, c'est tout ce que je te demande. Je voudrais te dire... Je t'aime. Voilà, je t'aime, tout simplement. Et pour ça, je veux que tu continues à vivre. À vivre... Pour moi." Lui déclara t'il.

Il essaya de répliquer mais il lui coupa la parole et lui déposa ses lèvres contre les siennes. 14 minutes, le temps est presque écoulé. Suzuno avait toujours les yeux écarquiller à cause de la soudaine déclaration de "tulipe-man". Nagumo, lui, savourait ce qu'il croyait être ses derniers instants auprès de son amant. 15 minutes, ils sombrèrent tous les deux dans l'inconscience, dans les abysses, dans les ténèbres.

_"- C'est ma faute!"_

Ellipse. ~ ~ ~

J'entend quelque chose... Un bip incessant, régulier. Je sens une pression autour de mes appareils respiratoires. J'ouvre difficilement les yeux... Ah, c'est trop blanc! Je m'habitue un peu à cette lumière et je détaille la salle dans la quelle je me trouve... C'est une chambre d'hôpital, tout à fait normale.

"- T'es réveillé!  
- Désolé, Suzuno..."

C'est Midorikawa et Hiroto... Un autre bruit sourd se fit entendre, je me redressai légèrement, un homme aux cheveux gris, grand et avec des lunettes noires fit son apparition. Il ricana avant de me lancer un regard rempli de haine et de pitié.

"- Dans quel état es-tu... J'aurais du dérégler encore plus les tuyaux menant à ce placard, il n'y en a qu'un qui est mort..." Déclara-t-il.

J'écarquillau les yeux. Nagumo... M'a sauver? C'est la faute de cette homme? La haine commença à me dévorer de l'intérieur et je me jetai sur lui, ignorant tous les appareils auquel j'étais attaché, et mon état critique. Lorsque je sentis mon masque me permettant de respirer se détacher et les tuyaux reliant le cardiogramme et mon corps s'arracher, je tombai à terre, manquant fortement d'air et de pulsions sanguines. Je ne put entendre que les cris surpris de les deux camarades, et une phrase presque inaudible de la part de l'homme, avant de sombrer dans l'oubli éternel.

_"- "Tu fais pitié." C'est ce que m'avais dit cet homme ce jour là."_

Je ne pouvais pas vivre sans lui. Je ne voulais plus. Même s'il m'avait demander de vivre pour lui. C'est impossible. Mon âme est désormais morte, vide. Mon coeur est déchiré, vide. Je ne suis qu'une carapace vide. Vide de tous sentiments, de toutes émotions humaines.

**_Quand tout s'arrête, que le bonheur disparaît  
Quand on sait que rien n'y ferait  
Pas même les mots de ceux a qui l'on tiens  
Le cœur petit a petit s'éteint..._**

**_La joie qui file et qui s'envole_**  
**_Abattu par toutes ces paroles_**  
**_Plus l'envie d'aimer quoi que ce soit_**  
**_Je ne suis plus vraiment moi ..._**

**_Les souvenir qui font tant de mal_**  
**_Les marques sur mon corps toutes pales_**  
**_Les fantômes qui me hante jour et nuit_**  
**_Mais qui se sont enfuit..._**

**_Je suis un peu perdu, juste inconsolable_**  
**_Tous ces souvenir a jamais incassables_**  
**_Mon cœur qui se referme en laissant les plaies_**  
**_De la haine, de la colère sans les soigner..._**


End file.
